Back In Time
by Midna Katowa
Summary: Wow. First Chapter long Story I'm going for! XD Minato and his team, well, Rin and Obito, but why no kakashi? Find themselves in the future with Kakashi and his gang. can they get back on? will regularly put up chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Minato stared at the figure in front of him. he couldnt think quite strait yet.. What had just happend? he saw a strange flash of white and green, and here he was, laying on his back, With a blond haired kid with a what looked like whiskers scratched across his face, staring at him.

" KAKASHI SENSEI!" The boy practically screamed. " THERE'S A WIERDO HERE WITH A BUNCH OF KIDS AROUND HIM!" The boy screamed yet again.

'sensei? thats good.. at least that means someone who's a jounin will be able to help us find out what was going o- wait... did he say kakashi?' Minato thought. oh no. no. He didn't use that forbidin jutsu, Did he?' minato was sucked in his thoughts.

naruto stared at the man he seemed...familiar. he shrugged. maybe he'll find out when Sensei got here. he thought to himself.

kakashi soon was walking over to naruto, with the pink haired kunoichi and the raven haired uchiha with him.

Sakura frowned. " What did you do now, Naruto!?" she yelled. Minato would have laughed at the fact that she blamed him without asking anything first, if his chest didnt hurt so bad. he felt out of breath.

" I found some guy here, He was laying Knocked out while I was doing the 'anti weed' mission!" naruto pleaded. Sakura just gave him a look that screamed, ' your such a liar'

kakashi glanced at the man Naruto refered to as a weirdo. He was surprised. Minato was slightly surprised as well. how far ahead of time had him and his team gone? kakashi was obviously in his mid- late 20's..

kakashi put up an eyebrow. Minato noiticed. had he already got an idea what was going on?

" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, i'd like you three to go to the Hokage. tell her we have a... Guest." kakashi said. he seemed to be thinking about what he chose to say.

Naruto groaned. " WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO YOUR WORK SENSEI!" he screamed, yet again. Minato wasn't thinking it was to funny anymore.

" because I said so, now get going." he said calmly to them. Naruto sighed.

" fine." Naruto grumbled as he started walking away with his teamates. as soon as they were out of sight, kakashi looked at his old team. kakshi extended a hand. Minato was surprised. kakashi had never done anything like that jesture until now. he paused, then again, this was an older kakashi.. he thought. he gladly took the hand and on shakey feet stood up. kakshi realesed his hand and paused.

" wanna tell me whats going on while we wake these Two up?" kakashi said, jesturing towards his two old teamates, Rin and Obito.

Minato nodded. " yeah.. It made me exahsted, they wont be in to good condition when they wake up." Minato mummbled. he seemed to be geting his breath back. kaksahi leaned down and moved Rin's shoulder.

" oi, Rin." Kakashi said, shaking her shoulder. she mummbled something. her eyes flutered open, and she saw kakashi, she smiled.

" ohiyo.." she mumbled before closng her eyes again. Kakashi and Minato both sweat dropped. her eyes opened Wide very soon after realizing what she said. " KAKASHI!? " she yelled while imidiatly sitting smilied. well, at least she wasnt out of it too much.

" o'su." kakashi said simply. he glanced at obito, who was hapilly snoring away. Minato eyed Kakshi. he could tell he was hesitant.

'whats going on with him..?' minato thought to himself. crossing his arms.

kakashi soon sighed deeply. 'I shouldnt metion anything about what happens back then.. dont be freaked out or Minato will catch on..' and Grabbed obito's goggles and snapped them back onto his face. Obito's eyes widend and he grimanced.

" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" obito yeled Cursing quietly to himself. kakashi smirked. Seems he still knew how to tick him off... that was good.

Minato sighed. that aspect was still the same about kakashi. well, that would be weird if it went away..he paused. kakashi glanced at Minato.

" so, are you goign to tell me whats going on?"

___________________________-

Ello! I hope you liked it so far. ^^" I havent made many fics yet.. so i might as well get to it, Right? R&R pweez! For meh? *pouts*

-Midna

Ps. Jaoanese words:

O'su: in otehr words, Yo. XD

Ohiyo Means Morning, or good morning.. along those line. ^^"

see? my reading this you learn japansese! dont you wanna keep reading? XD

__________________________________________________________________-


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! the next chapter of "Lost In Time" starts now! XD *dramatic intro theme* . oh! and just so you know, I'm mostly going to be updating on weekdays, so expect the best from them.. but i'll be posting the chapters whevever I get the time to do them, im up to my ears in school, I have 8 assignments to do for just LA! then i have math, world languages, social studies, science, ect... ya know, all that drama. XD Im in 7th grade, and I know how to do freaking algebra..

Algebra sucks. badly.

disclaimer: I dont own naruto in anyway whats-so ever~! Even if I wish i did... ._."

__________________________________________________________________

" So, are you going to tell me whats going on?" kakashi asked, cuorisly. he had been wanting to know what his Sensei was doing here.

Minato sighed. " bit of a long story." he said. " but i'll make it as short as possible." kakashi nodded, understandingly.

_Flash back_

_Minato grinned at his group. " Well, I'm going to report our mission to Hokage-sama. Rin, obito, kakashi, you worked very good today and I'm proud of you." he said as if it was a matter of fact. Rin smiled while obito Grinned from ear to ear. " So im treating you three for dinner tonight, anything you want."_

_" waht about the Report, Sensei?" Rin asked questioningly. He just smiled at her._

_" i'll give it to the Hokage Tommorow or later tonight." he answered._

_" i can't go." The young kakashi simply said. He seemed he could care less anyways. _

_Minato sighed. well, it wasnt a surprise. " Ah, I see." he soon shrugged it off and smiled at his other two students. " Dont worry, were still going. Be ready to meet here later tonight." The two nodded, hapily. It wasnt everyday they got to go eat with they're sensei. He was usually busy on missions. _

_rin turned to kakashi, smiling. " kakashi-kun, are you sure you dont wanna come?" she asked. to be honest, she really did want kakashi to come. even though people thought he was some lazy prodigy, and a suck up that had no emotion, he seemed to make a room brighter to Rin. _

_he shook his head no. " I cant; I have Anbu." kakashi said simply. Rin forgot- how big of a diffrence there were in they're ranks. kakashi was in Anbu, he was 14. while she was 14 as well, adn still a Genin. she sometimes wished that he wasn't so good in his ninja skills so she could get to know him more. She forced a smile. " oh? okay. im sorry to bug you."_

_kakashi didn't answer her and simply dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Obito growled. it was obvious to everyone who saw them together that he really didnt like kakashi. he shrugged. doesnt matter. he could get kakashi back for ditching him later. _

_Minato smiled. " Alright lets go." he said. they soon started walking, Rin and Obito wasn't compleatly sure where they were going, but they figured they would find out when they got there. _

_after about a half hour of none stop walking, they walked into a small resturant. it served everything they would love. Ramen, sweets, desert, you name it. it was all there. Rin and Obito both grinned. they quikly looked at they're Sensei, they're eyes Sparkling. Minato laughed._

_" Go ahead." he said simply. they ran off grabbing plates of whatever they were in the mood of. when they had all gotten they're food, they found a table and sat down at a table in the corner of the room, thankfully where they were it didnt feel crowded due to the window at the side of them. They all grinned at they're food- it was pilled up so high that Rn nd obito knew they were going to have a major Stomach ach tommorow. _

_" Itadaki-" right before they could finish a body slammed through the Window. Minato and his teams eyes widend. The body was butchered; it looked like someone just took him, tied him up, and cut him up randomly like he was a peice of meat. you couldnt even tell who it was, or weather or not the man had had a face anymore. He had several limbs cut off. blood was everywhere on the table, encluding the young two ninja and they're teacher. Rin screamed and closed her eyes, not being able to look at the lifeless body inches away from her anymore._

_____________________________________________________--_

There we go... a simple Cliffy. ^^" You'll have to wait a while for the next chapter; ive gots school to do now. waaay to much school for my own good. hope you liked the chapter. ^^ Sorry for the really short chapter, but this flash back should end on the next chapter, so dont worry if you got bored.. ^^" anyways, please R&R!

-Midna


	3. Chapter 3

**Whohoo! I'm still working on the tips you guys gave me... I would have updated sooner, but i ad to write a freaking prequel for the Chornicals of narnia for school...i thought it already had a prequel..? .... augh...anyways, on with the cliffy hangered story. sorry to make you guys wait so long. ^^"**

**Disclaimer : I dont own naruto, but i own da plot and story. 8D**

**oh, and just so you know, its starting right where we left off, so its still in the flash back.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--**

_Minato jumed up out of his seat as soon as he saw the body. Its not like he hasn't seen something like this before, but it crashing through the window and in front of them on a table wasn't helping. _

_Minato glanced over to the people around him. Everyones eyes were widend. some of them wanted to puke, and some just coudn't stop staring. _

_" Now then, Whoever did this, I sugest you come in now before I track you down," Minato called out calmly. He looked at Rin. She seemed to pull herself through it and was now looking up at her teacher. She was obviously scared, but of course she would be. Anyone Rin's age would be. Obito was shocked at first, but was soon snapped out of it when Minato had spoken. _

_" Well? Are you coming out?" Minato called yet again. A man soon came inside the resturant, almost casually. He was wearing a black cloak with red cloud patterns over it. His nails were painted black and he had a ring on his hand as well. Minato blinked. Was this the guy? How could this have happend?_

_' Kisame, you realy shouldn't have hacked up someone like that just to scare and get someone's attention." The man called out. Kisame laughed. Minato's eyes widend, and he turned around. The booth behind him was a "man" wearing the same exact thing as what Minato guessed was his partner. He was a blue skinned and had sharp, shark type teeth, and dark blue spiked hair. he carried a wrapped up piece of something with him, but Minato couldn't make out what it was. _

_" I had to though, Itachi. How else would I stop these kids love fest?"Kisame chuckled. " but I must say, you getting us here with your Mangekyo Sharingon is something else. I'm surprised you haven't fallen over due to exahstion. Will you be alright?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear._

_Itachi just simply nodded. "Yes, I should.. " he mumbled before he switched is gaze to Minato. " I still have a job to do however.." He mumbled again. Kisame just grinned. _

_"Well, be sure you don't kill them in the prosses. we wouldn't want our Hokage here to die so quickly just yet. we still have to do something while were here in this time period for a while." Kisame muttred. Itachi's eyes soon turned into Sharingon, startling Obito. _

_" How do you have Sharingon!?" Obito yelled, but he already knew the answer. Itachi was an Uchiha like him._

_Everything around Rin, Minato and Obito soon turned around. things spiraled and dipped and turned, mesing with they're vision and soon saw flashs of green. Minato blinked. what type of justsu was this? It certainly wasent anything like he had seen before. What were they talking about the Hokage? And what buisness did they have to do here in Konoha? _

_Just as he heard everything starting to fade, he heard Kisame laugh. " We still gotta find that Jinchuriki of ours, eh Itachi?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Kakashi sat up, he ws obviosly interested now. " The Akatsuki." he said, like it was a matter of fact. Minato blinked.

' Akatsuki?"

" yes, Akatsuki."

Minato put up an eyebrow. " whats the 'Akatsuki' ?"

" The Akatuki is an orginization, like a bunch of Missing Ninja's in a group." Kakashi said. He frowned. Maybe he could say something about the Jinchuriki to them, but he wasn't sure if it would alter anything. and that was the last thing he wanted.

" what do the Akatsuki want from us then? ive never even heard of them." Minato asked. Obito and Rin were staring at they're former teamate kakashi. what DO they want..? Obito thougoht to himself.

" They want the Jinchuriki, a type of tailed beasts that use a special type of chakra and are extremly powerfull...Im not sure what for though, but me and a few other teams have been trying to find out who and what they want. " Kakashi mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck. He wasnt sure on how to explain things. He wasn't sure if he _should_ have explained things.

" A man I think named Kisame, had said something about finding the Jinchuriki." Minato said, trying to help as much as he could. Minato saw Kakashi's eyes narrow.

'oh great.. that means that Itachi was with Kisame. which means that how they got here must have been through Itachi and his Sharingon, that or a jutsu.. And the only reason that they would go in the past for the Jinchuriki means..' Kakashi thought. " was there a man there named Itachi as well?" Kakashi asked. He wasn't happy about it, and it showed on his face.

" yes.. he had Sharingon on us three as well.. so im assuming he's an Uchiha." Minato mummbled.

Kakashi sighed. " That means my guess must be right.." kakashi mummbled.

" what guess?" minato asked kakashi.

" Itachi and Kisame have gone back into time to try and take the Jinchurkiki before you seal it.."

___________________________________________

**Ta-da... XD Hope you liked this Chapter. i changed a lot of stuff i was going to do with the story line. XD and sorry if i made itachi and kisame seem out of Character... I havent wrote about them before. X3 hopefully I made some fixies a little better now too. XD Itried to watch out for that. thanks for all your advice before you guys. ^^ keep on reading, and R&R~!**

-**Midna**


	4. Chapter 4

***sigh* sorry its taking me so long to update on this story guys. I lurves all your reviews, and always read them. XD So thanks again... The reason the next chapter hasn't been up yet is that it didn't save right, and the whole chapter was deleted(thing is, it was probably about an 8,000 word chapter...). Dumb brother.. telling me that it would save it by itself before the computer shut off. I swear im going to slap him later... Anyways, sorry again for everything. I'm very glad for all your guys' reviews and im still hoping to re-write that chapter.. I'll try to make this one a little longer than usual.**

**sorry it took so long again. and if it wasn't long, it felt long to me.. XD Dang school and boy troubles.. XD it eats at your heart when the guy you like is going out with one of your best friends...**

**especially when you told your friend you liked him. it sucks so bad... . but hopefully writing will get my head of of it... I was playing Super smash bros. Melee and I got so ticked when i was thinking of them that i took some of it out on the game.. heh... I Kicked Zelda's butt.. XD but meh. things happen, Ne? anyways, sorry again that i didn't update.. For school i always have to write stories.. Since when did science have to do with writing I wonder..? hm....Anyways, on with the story~! **

**(for real this time!)**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* like always, i don'tt own anyone in naruto or whatever else idon'tt own.. =.=...Just i own the story below..im gonna put that in the summary...**

**__________________________________________________**

Minato blinked. " So, they're trying to get all the Biju?"

Hai.. And if i remember right, after your strange disappearancece from the village, The Kyuubi should attacwithinen a month or two... so we should moslikelyey assume you'll be here for about a month." Kakashi knew that when they got back to the village, he would be a Jounin and Obito would die. he hated to think about that...

Minato nodded. " anywhere we can stay for the time being?"

" you three- come down from there, i need to ask you something." kakashi called. he looked behind him and sure enough, was sakura, sasuke and Naruto sitting up in a tree, listening in. They seemed shocked at first, but seeing they're sensei wasn't upset, they started to climb down the tree. Sasuke just jumped off landing softly on the ground. Sakura was climbing with her hands slowly, but Naruto being Naruto, tried to jump down like sasuke, and skimmed sakura's head while he fell. He slipped on the wet grass underneath him and fell on his face. Sakura just growled. " Naruto, BAKA! Watch where your going!" She yelled at him. He just laughed nervously, and backed away, running over to his sensei. He grinned at minato.

" So, Your Kakashi sensei's teacher, Right!?" naruto said, jumping up and down. Minato just laughed.

" yes, I am."

" can you order him around and stuff now!?"

Minato and kakashi both looked at each other and sweat dropped. " No." they both said in uni sine.

Naruto pouted. " Date..." he mummbled quietly before sakura and sasuke came running up. sakura pulled Naruto back rolling her eyes, and smiled at Minato. " I can take in Rin-san at my place, she's welcome to stay." Sakura said. rins face brightened.

" would that be alright?" Rin asked Minato

He laughed. " sure, i dont see why not if she offered. besides, you need a place to stay."

sakura grinned at Rin. " Nice to meet you! Im Sakura Haruno." She said, While Inner sakura was laughing evilly. '_what are you laughing at?' _sakura asked in her thoughts. Inner saura tried to stop laughing, then eventually she did. '_**We can ask her about kakashi sensei and what he was like as a student!'**_ Inner sakura kept laughingg while sakura sweat dropped. it did sound like funthough.....

Rin smiled. " thanks so very much for taking me in, Sakura san." she said, bowing. Sakura smiled.

" Its no problem! And just sakura is fine." Rin smiled.

" hai, Sakura."

Obito glanced at the tree kids. they had complealty different personalities and he was surprised that they could be a team. he shrugged. " Minato sensei, where can I stay?" Obito asked. Minato just looked at Kakashi.

" Sasuke, Do you mind? He's an Uchiha as well..." kakashi said, hoping it would work. Sasuke just nodded with a 'hmph'.

'_Well, at least he said yes. kinda...' _obito thought while sweat dropping

" Minato, you should stay with naruto." kakashi said. was there amusement in his voice? Minato pondered. kakashi walked over to Minato, and jestured for him to gett closer. kakashi took out a book from his pocket and coveredthey'ree faces whentheyy talked.

" It would be a good time for you to meet your son.." Kakashi whispered. Minato's eyes widened. wait- Son!? kakashi chuckled at Mianto's look. " I suggest you use your time with him wisely.. Note that he.... doesn't have a father anymore, Minato. Let alone know his father at all." kaksahi mummbled. Minato's eyes softend. He got it- He was going to die doing something beofre his son was born. Well... at least that means he was born. Mianto smiled warmly. At least he was born..

_______ Hmm...Next part! XD *stratches out fingers* I need to stop using my hands so much... or stop drawing. I cant do either so i guess im just going to have to deal with it.. heh )_

Naruto grinned. " That'd be fine, Kakashi snesei!" naruto cheered, punching his fist in the air. Minato couldn't help but laugh at his " dattebeyo" at the end of each sentence or paragraph. he was glad he got to meet his son before he would die.

" good then.. Im goign to get going to see the Hokage.. seeing that you three ddint do it." Kakashi said. giving them a look. the kids sweat dropped. " Minato, can you come with me?" kakashi asked. Mianto nodded. it would be good to get to know the new hokage. kakashi and Minato started to walk off to what Minato guessed, THe path back to Konoha adn out of the training grounds.

____________-

Sakura tugged Rin's Hand. " I'll take you too my house. my parents are usually out, so I dont think we have to worry about them. and Feel free to do whatever you like at the house! Whats mine is yours!" Skaura said, Smiling. Rin Grinned. she really liked sakura so far. Rin noticed that tehy were finaly starting to get out of the forest like training area and getting into where the shops and buildings were.

" Hai!"

Sakura stopped at a large beige and Red building. It had vines creeping up on one side, and it was a two story hosue as well. Sakura fumbled in her Shirt ( well, Dress) pockets for keys. she found them with an " ah-ha!" and started to unlock teh door. once opend. Rin just stared at teh inside. it was really nice compared to where she lived. and her houes was known to be well kept as well. Mayeb house's were diffrent now then tehy were beofre? Rin shrugged, adn went int eh house with Sakura. sakura slammed the door shut, adn slipped off her Shoes. Rin did the same.

" Im home! I ahve a guest here as well!" Sakura answer. " They must be out. " sakura informed her new friend. rin jsut nodded. " Here, I can take you to a guest room we have- There should be plenty of space and the things you need in there." Sakura said. She lead Rin up the stairs adn into a hall way. She pointed down the hall.

" The room at the very end is mine. Yours is just across teh hall from my room." sakura said. rin smiled.

" Arigato, Sakura."

" its no problem! " sakrua said. Rin smiled and went off to explore her new room for the time being. she opend the door to see that it was well furnished. it almost felt like a hotel. The room was just plain colors- nothing fancy, but they made the furniture aranged in a way to make it look nice. The bed was next to a window, which was in teh far right of the room, up against a wall. on the other side was a walk in closet, pretty big compared to the one in her house. and last but not least, she had her own shower. Wow, This girl sure knows how to treat a guest. Rin thought, smiling. she went into the bathroom and looked around. she opend the mirror doors to see gel products and Tylonol as well as Advil. she closed the mirror door adn walked out of 'her' new bedroom. once out of the bedroom was a grinning sakura.

" You like it?" sakura asked. Rin smiled at her pink haired friend.

" I like it!"

_________________________----

Obito walked with Sasuke quietly to the house. Sasuke didnt have any emotion on his face- happy, sad, anger, love, lust, hunger, Hate... okay,maybe a little Hate. just a little in his eyes. obito thought to himself. Sasuke stopped in a large house andjust walked right in; not bothering to throw his shoes off. The house was big, so big that Obito wondered if he would be able to find the bathroom intime before he exploded. he was cut out of his thouhgts as he was slapped int eh face with a futon, pillow and blanket.

" Make yourself at home."

_________________________________________________________________________

Minato walked with kakahsi. He looked at Kakshi. He _had_ grown up, that was for sure. everything about him had changed. He wasn't lanky anymore- he had a build. he didn't make an uneasy silence when you were alone togehter- it was just sileint until you talked. He wouldn't shoot down something you said if he didnt like it- hewould consider it. Minato smirked. Seemed a teaching or something had happend that maybe might have changed him? hopefully it wasn't a bad thing. Minato thought to himself.

" were here" kakshi said, cutting off Minato's thoughts. Kakashi seemed to do that a lot. Kakashi glanced at Minato. He glanced at the front gate. " are you ready, Former Hokage sama?" kakashi said. slightly amused. Mianto smiled slightly.

" Hai." Minato said. he pushed open the doors to the Hokage Palace.

________________-

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. now were starting to get to the story, Ne? as well as teh humor for later on..XD Hope you liked it so far... heh..**

**Japanese: **

**Arigato: Thanks, or thank you, you can use it as Domo or Domo Arigato as well.**

**Hai: yes, sure, or yes maame and yes sir.**

**___-**

**Hop you guys iked it again. XD Thanks for all your coments and sorry again for the long long wait! ( I know I hate waititng for stories.. XD So sorry! ) oh, and guys, I wanted to know if i should do more KakaxSaku oneshots... tell meh if you think i should, cuz i would like ta know~! XD oh adn a random question, you get a cookie if you answer it.**

**" Do ya like Doctor who?"**

**There it is! XD I'm cuorios. XD Thankies again guys. have a good week~!**


End file.
